


Waking Nightmares

by Shiropropaganda



Series: Prompt Box Fills [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Nightmares, PTSD, past Shiro/Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiropropaganda/pseuds/Shiropropaganda
Summary: Prompt: Waking from nightmares, giving comfort





	Waking Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Tumblr @shiropropaganda

Shiro dreams a lot.

Keith frowns, amending that thought.

Shiro had nightmares a lot.

Even before Kerberos, Shiro used to toss and turn, groaning in his sleep. Keith remembers hearing Adam’s soft voice, calming the other man gently, from where he lay on the couch. Shiro’s breathing always evened after a while, but an hour or two later he’d emerge from their room, sweat soaking his sleep shirt and sit on the end of the couch.

Sometimes Keith pretended to be asleep, and Shiro would just sit and breathe, drinking water slowly. More often, Keith would sit up beside Shiro, both of them silent as the sun rose.

Keith’s been there.  
He sometimes still dream’s of his father’s body engulfed in flames.

Now, years later, Adam is gone and Shiro has experienced so much  _pain_ , the nightmares get worse.

He wakes, gasping into Keith’s shirt where the younger man sits, ready to catch him. His right shoulder jerks, and Keith knows he’s been having phantom sensations, shuddering into Keith’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Shiro breathes, “I’m so sorry,” he  _always_  says into Keith’s collarbone, but the younger man only hums, fingers sliding through brilliant white hair.

Keith’s sorry too.  
But he knows that’s not enough to take the nightmares away, so instead he holds fast, willing to be Shiro’s anchor as many times as it takes.


End file.
